goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
José Ferrer
José Ferrer was a Puerto Rican actor. Biography Born in San Juan, Puerto Rico, Ferrer made his Broadway debut in 1935 before making appearances in such plays as Charley's Aunt and Othello, as well as a Tony Award winning role as the lead in Cyrano de Bergerac, a part he would reprise on several occasions. After his film debut in 1948, he soon appeared in Whirlpool, Crisis and as Toulouse Lautrec in Moulin Rouge. As well as acting, Ferrer also directed a number of stage productions including The Andersonville Trial and Juno. He continued to make succesful appearances in film (The Caine Mutiny, Lawrence of Arabia) and television (Newhart) as well as animated roles in The Little Drummer Boy and The Wind in the Willows. Ferrer passed away in 1992. Singing Ferrer accrued a large number of musical credits, appearing in such stage shows as Let's Face It, Kiss Me, Kate and Man of La Mancha, as well as originating the roles of Grand Duke Charles in The Girl Who Came to Supper, Charley Beddoes in Halloween and Cyrano de Bergerac in A Song for Cyrano. Onscreen, Ferrer sang as Sigmund Romberg in Deep in My Heart and as Hajj the Poet in the 1967 film Kismet. He also performed during appearances on interview and variety shows such as The Tennessee Ernie Ford Show and The Lux Show. Together with his wife, Rosemary Clooney, he released several novelty albums. Film Deep in My Heart (1954) *Mr. and Mrs. (duet) *When I Grow Too Old to Dream (contains solo lines) *Leg of Mutton (solo) *Jazzadadadoo (solo) Kismet (1967) *Rhymes Have I (duet) *Fate (solo) *Gesticulate (contains solo lines) *And This is My Beloved (duet) A Midsummer Night's Sex Comedy (1982) *Die schöne Müllerin, D795 No.2: 'Wohin? (solo) *Dichterliebe, Opus 48, No.7: Ich grolle nicht (solo) *The Lord's Prayer (solo) The Wind in the Willows (1987) *I Hate Company (contains solo lines) Television The Tennessee Ernie Ford Show (1958) *Femininity (duet) The Lux Show (1958) *Ah Yes, I Remember It Well (duet) *Our Love is Here to Stay (duet) The Danny Kaye Show (1963) *Macbeth the Knife (duet) Stage Let's Face It (1943) *Farming (contains solo lines) *A Fairy Tale (solo) *I've Got Some Unfinished Business With You (contains solo lines) *Let's Not Talk About Love (solo) *I Hate You Darling (contains solo lines) *Melody in Four F (solo) Kiss Me, Kate (1953) *Wunderbar (duet) *I've Come to Wive it Wealthily in Padua (contains solo lines) *Were Thine That Special Face (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (contains solo lines) *Where is the Life That Late I Led? (solo) *So in Love (Reprise)(solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (Reprise = Finale) The Girl Who Came to Supper (1963)(originated the role) *My Family Tree (contains solo lines) *Soliloquies (duet) *Lonely (solo) *Soliloquies (Reprise)(duet) *Coronation Chorale (contains solo lines) *How Do You Do, Middle Age? (solo) *The Stingaree (contains solo lines) *Curt, Clear and Concise (contains solo lines) *This Time It's True Love (duet) *I'll Remember Her (solo) Around the World in Eighty Days (1965) *Long Live the English Scene (reprise)(solo) *I Hate to Travel (duet) *Are We Talking About the Same Thing? (duet) *Carry On (duet) *Way Out West (contains solo lines) *I Hate to Travel (reprise)(solo) *Around the World (reprise)(solo) *Burning the Henrietta (contains solo lines) *Once I Wondered (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Man of La Mancha (1966) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (second reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (second reprise)(contains solo lines) Halloween (1972)(originated the role) *Halloween (contains solo lines) *Saltpeter in the Rhubarb (contains solo lines) *This Life is Fantasy (solo) *Halloween (reprise) A Song for Cyrano (1973)(originated the role) Paint Your Wagon (1980) *I Still See Elisa (solo) *In Between (solo) *Whoop-Ti-Ay! (contains solo lines) *Wand'rin Star (solo) Fanny (1990) *Why Be Afraid to Dance? (solo) *Never Too Late for Love (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Welcome Hom (solo) *I Like You (duet) *Sailing (contains solo lines) *Love Is a Very Light Thing (solo) *Other Hands, Other Heart (contains solo lines) *Fanny (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Welcome Home (Reprise)(duet) Born Again (1990) Albums Man/Woman (1954) *Man (solo) The Ferrers Sing Selections From The Broadway Musical Comedy "Oh Captain!" (1958) *Captain Henry St. James (duet) *A Very Proper Town (duet) *Life Does A Man A Favor (duet) *Give It All You Got (duet) *Three Paradises (solo) *Hey, Madame (duet) *It's Never Quite The Same (solo) *We're Not Children (duet) *All The Time (solo) *You're So Right For Me (duet) Mama (1968) *Mama (duet) *Sleepy Time Girl (duet) Gallery ferrerjerry.jpg|'Jerry Walker' in Let's Face It. ferrersigmund.jpg|'Sigmund Romberg' in Deep in My Heart. ferrersohcaptain.jpg|'The Ferrers Sing Selections From The Broadway Musical Comedy "Oh Captain!"' ferrerkaye.jpg|The Danny Kaye Show. ferrerquixote.jpg|'Don Quixote de la Mancha' in Man of La Mancha. ferrerhajj.jpg|'Hajj' in Kismet. ferrerleopold.jpg|'Leopold' in A Midsummer Night's Sex Comedy. ferrerbadger.jpg|'Badger' in The Wind in the Willows. Ferrer, José Ferrer, Jose Ferrer, José